


Dream a little dream of me

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: New Beginnings [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, sort of sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are cruel to us, especially when we desire something out of our reach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this...I wrote it in ten minutes, sorry if it makes anyone sad. *Offers a puppy as an apology*
> 
> Jade xx

Gabriel smiles as he leans against Sam 's shoulder as they sat in the Winchesters 'back yard' or at least what they claim to be the back yard; it was the middle of summer and a clear night sky, the two of them had stopped researching lore to sit outside on a grassy hill near the bunker and just take a break and Sam began pointing out constellations to him, like the north star; he didn't know when Sam had read up on this stuff and he never knew the other held such an interest in Astronomy before, but at the same time it didn't surprise him; the resident book worm knew about astronomy! Big shock there.

Sam is still talking passionately, but Gabriel isn't listening, he's just watching Sam talk and what he is saying is going in one ear and out the other as he takes the time to examine every contour of his face and the curve of his throat watch how his eyes light up as he talks and how his chest shudders with every breath he takes, and it's sheer impulse that makes him lean up and press a kiss to his neck only a few inches away from his ear.

"Shut up and kiss me Sammy" is all he says as he stares up at the other with a smile, amber eyes staring up at him with nothing but love, and Sam laughs softly, pulls him close and the kiss is all manner of perfection, he feels warm, inside and out and he faintly feels fingers raking through his hair...

Then Gabriel wakes up and he realizes he's not warm, he's cold and he is very much alone. 

Shivering viciously he curls up on his side on the creaky motel bed pulling the thin covers over him in an attempt to feel warm again, and closes his eyes and tries desperately to go back to the land of dreams, wings curled around him with a sigh of sadness, wanting to dream of things that will probably never be...

-TBC-


End file.
